Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for controlling the print based on the print job which is set by a user who is allowed to print a document (hereinafter, referred to as “print allowed user”), so as to start the print when the print allowed user approaches the print apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In order to prevent the leak of the information due to the situation in which another person carries away or secretly views the printed document which is output by a print apparatus, there is a print apparatus having the following confidential print function. In the above confidential print function, the print allowed user who is allowed to execute a print job is previously set to the print job. In case that the print allowed user is authenticated by an authentication device attached to the print apparatus, the print based on the above print job is stared.
By the confidential print function, the print is carried out in the situation in which the print allowed user is near the print apparatus. Therefore, a confidential printed document can be prevented from being carried away by another person. On the other hand, because the print is started when the print allowed user is authenticated by the authentication device of the print apparatus, the standby time until the finish of the print is longer.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-234106, the following print system is disclosed. In the print system, the approach of a user to a printer is detected and the user is identified by a user detecting mechanism. When a print job which is input by the user who approaches the printer is held in a server, the preparation of the print, such as the reception of the print job from the server, the warm up of the print mechanism, the indication of the print job, and the like is carried out prior to the user authentication process. After the user authentication is carried out in the printer, the print is started.
In the above print system, the preparation of the pint is started when the user approaches the printer. However, in order to prevent the printed document from being carried away or being secretly viewed by another person, the print is started after the user is authenticated in the printer. Therefore, the effect of shortening the standby time until the finish of the print is restrictive.